


It’s no good

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Un ragazzo biondo? Sì, si è preso una camera di sopra, dopo aver ordinato una birra. Non aveva una bella cera e non ce l’hai neanche tu. È tuo amico, per caso?” (...) “Vi ho visto discutere fuori. Senti, ti do la copia della chiave solo se mi assicuri che non vi mettete a fare casino nella mia locanda.”<br/>Gojyo fece un sorrisetto malizioso, alzando le sopracciglia: se la questione si fosse risolta come sperava sarebbe stato Sanzo a fare molto rumore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s no good

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti. No, non sono sparita, mi ero presa una pausa. Troppo stress, troppi problemi di salute di gente a cui tengo e la scrittura (come la lettura di fanfic e original che ho interrotto) è andata a farsi un giro per un po’.  
> Ho ripreso però questa fanfic che avevo in mente di scrivere da tempo e c’ho messo un bel po’, perché appunto certe questioni non mi davano tregua e l’ispirazione andava e veniva, quindi probabilmente il testo apparirà abbastanza incostante, in bilico tra angst e fluff.  
> La citazione iniziale e il titolo vengono dalla canzone “It’s no good” dei Depeche Mode.  
> Ringrazio la mia amica Jessica per lo splendido banner <3  
> A voi.

  

_Don’t say you want me  
Don’t say you need me  
Don’t say you love me  
It’s understood  
Don’t say you’re happy  
Out there without me  
I know you can’t be  
‘Cause it’s no good._  
   
**_It’s no good_**

 

  
  
C’era del sangue sulle sue mani semi coperte dai guanti neri e rabbia furente nel suo stomaco a vedere Gojyo cadere davanti ai suoi occhi, ferito in un modo così stupido! E lui proprio non poteva sopportare di vedere qualcun altro steso in un mare di sangue.  
Si lavò le mani ancora e ancora, fino a consumare la saponetta appoggiata sul lavandino del bagno della camera da letto.  
“Fottuto kappa senza cervello”, sibilò infuriato, tra i denti. In uno scatto d’ira buttò da parte la saponetta non curandosi di raccoglierla una volta uscito dal bagno.  
Lui lo diceva sempre.  
Lo diceva! Dannazione.  
Mai, mai rischiare la vita per salvare la sua, eppure quegli idioti dei suoi compagni parevano avere le orecchie piene di merda.  
E poi lui, il kappa del cazzo.  
Lui che non faceva altro che ammorbargli l’esistenza con le sue battutine idiote, col suo umorismo da bettola, col suo fare da perenne ubriaco.  
Lui… lui, che lo aveva salvato dal precipizio ferendosi le mani, che lo aveva raccolto da terra quando in preda al delirio si trascinava per andare a riprendersi il sutra, che Kamisama aveva rubato.  
Lui.  
Che in cambio di tutto quello non chiedeva neanche amicizia.  
“Hai rischiato molto stasera”, disse Hakkai, mettendo via le garze e il cotone che aveva usato per medicarlo.  
“Non possiamo mica rischiare di rimanere senza leader.”  
“Hai paura di esser costretto a tornare a lavorare?”, domandò Hakkai con un piccolo sorriso malizioso, facendo scattare i suoi indagatori occhi verdi verso di lui.  
“Mh. Sarebbe il minimo, più che altro ci dovremmo sorbire i pianti di Goku. Pianti infiniti, se Sanzo muore.”  
“Come sei premuroso. Ma dovrai affrontare l’ira di Sanzo adesso; credo che tu ne sia consapevole.”  
“Che venga pure quel bonzo corrotto!”, esclamò Gojyo, sfiorandosi la fasciatura che gli stringeva l’addome. “Non ho paura dei suoi strepiti.”  
“Vuoi che ti porti su la cena?”, chiese educatamente il demone, cambiando argomento.  
“No. Vengo giù io.”  
“Sarebbe meglio che ti riposassi però…”  
“Hakkai, ti prego, non voglio mangiare a letto come un vecchio, come non voglio che sprechi inutilmente il tuo Ki per una ferita così. Quindi non richiedermi neanche quello.”  
“Come vuoi. Allora a dopo. Si cena alle otto.”  
Gojyo scese a fatica le scale che portavano alla sala da pranzo, tenendosi la mano sulla fasciatura sotto la canottiera, mordendosi il labbro inferiore quando sentiva la ferita tirare dolorosamente. Si sedette poi, sorridendo subito alle domande preoccupate della scimmia, che un po’ lo prendeva in giro e un po’ lo tirava su di morale, dopo averlo visto cadere in una pozza di sangue, trapassato da parte a parte dalla lancia del nemico.  
Per sua fortuna non era stato leso nessun organo vitale.  
  
Non ancora almeno.  
Sanzo comparve per ultimo alla cena, quando ormai i ragazzi stavano per ordinare senza di lui, pensando che forse non avesse voglia di mangiare.  
Si sedette a tavola in silenzio, ignorando volutamente Gojyo, afferrando un menù per leggerlo per cinque buoni minuti prima di prendere il solito.  
“Sanzo, c’è qualcosa che non va?”, domandò Goku percependo un’aura vagamente infuriata.  
“Ti sembra forse che ci sia qualcosa che non va?”, chiese in rimando, fulminandolo con i suoi chiari viola.  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio di fronte al malumore del bonzo: sapeva benissimo che era colpa sua, Sanzo non voleva essere difeso in alcun modo, detestava anche solo lontanamente pensare di essere un peso per il gruppo e tutti loro lo sapevano. Ma quando aveva visto quel demone lanciare la sua arma gli era venuto istintivo pararsi per difenderlo, anche a costo di essere colpito al suo posto.  
Nel vederlo così ostinatamente infuriato perse la pazienza.  
“Senti bonzo, sei hai da dire qualcosa allora fallo perché sinceramente mi passa la fame a vedere quel tuo brutto muso nero.”  
“Ah, ti passa la fame? Dovresti invece ringraziare di aver ancora un stomaco quanto meno integro da riempire, perché se fosse stato per me non ti sarebbe rimasto neanche quello.”  
Gojyo spalancò la bocca di fronte a tanta cattiveria e lui era uno abituato ad esser trattato male.  
“Mi tratti così solo perché ti ho salvato il culo!”  
“Nessuno te l’ha chiesto. Me la sarei cavata benissimo da solo, senza avere te ora ferito e incapace di proseguire il viaggio per almeno una settimana. Il tuo comportamento non ha fatto altro che rallentarci.”  
  
Hakkai alzò le sopracciglia, intuendo che oltre all’orgoglio ferito il monaco stava manifestando qualcos’altro.  
  
“Che figlio di puttana che sei! Mi sono mosso istintivamente! Se fosse stato Hakkai lo avrei fatto volontariamente ma è stato solo un riflesso condizionato di voler difendere uno del gruppo.”  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, non sapeva da cosa era più infastidito: dal fatto che Gojyo stava inventando una palla o dal fatto che aveva tirato in mezzo la sua amicizia con Hakkai.  
“Cosa sei? Un cane che non sa controllare i propri impulsi e che si butta nel pericolo?”  
“Sanzo!”, esclamò Goku, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, mangiando silenziosamente l’antipasto che era stato portato per loro prima che ordinassero la cena, sconvolto da tanto risentimento. “Ma che ti prende! Gojyo sa bene che sei forte e te la puoi cavare da solo! Sei sopravvissuto a tante cose, ti ha difeso solo perché il suo istinto gli ha detto di fare così!”  
“Goku non c’è bisogno che mi difendi da questo stronzo!”  
“Non voglio animali nel gruppo! Già è tanto che io debba spostarmi con voi, se per di più mi ritrovo ad avere a che fare con una bestia che non solo pensa semplicemente solo a scopare più che a preservarsi per il viaggio ma pure rischia la vita per niente! Sono davvero disgustato.”  
Sanzo si alzò dalla sedia, dopo aver sibilato con cattiveria ogni parola, con tanto gelo nella voce da non apparire neanche pronunciate da un essere umano dotato di cuore. Buttò il tovagliolo che aveva appoggiato sulle ginocchia sul tavolo e fece per tornarsene in camera da letto quando sentì anche un’altra sedia scostarsi con urgenza, strisciando sul pavimento. Si voltò in tempo per vedere Gojyo indossare la giacca a fatica e poi avviarsi verso l’uscita della locanda, scuro in volto e con i bei capelli rossi a coprirlo da sguardi indiscreti.  
Pioveva.  
E figuriamoci se non doveva iniziare a piovere, pensò Gojyo, come se la giornata non fosse stata abbastanza schifosa.  
“Maledetto stronzo”, mormorò ancora tra i denti, mentre si reggeva l’addome indolenzito e avanzava per le strade con l’aria di chi aveva voglia di uccidere qualcuno, fare del male, picchiare uno stronzo a caso.  
Perché Sanzo doveva essere così perfido? E perché lui doveva prendersela per le parole dette da un monaco disagiato?  
Forse perché le sue parole lo avevano ferito, una volta tanto?  
Animale lo aveva chiamato! Animale! Quando in realtà non era stato l’istinto ma il fottuto sentimento che provava per lui. Certo, se fosse stato Hakkai, suo amico e confidente, sarebbe stato più ovvio il suo “sacrificio”, ma per Sanzo provava qualcosa.  
Qualcosa a cui non sapeva – non voleva – dare un nome.  
Era da un po’ che il pensiero lo tormentava, perché non voleva fare certi sogni su di lui, perché non voleva sentirsi attratto da quel collo bianco e sottile, da quelle labbra sottili e sensuali, dai suoi occhi, limpidi e allo stesso tempo profondi.  
Magnetici.  
Era un uomo, per gli dèi, un uomo!  
Come poteva venirgli duro nell’ammirare il corpo di un altro maschio mentre si lavavano ai bagni pubblici?  
“Se solo Sanzo sapesse…”, sospirò Gojyo, appoggiandosi sotto il portico di una taverna.  
Una bella donna che era lì sotto a fumare gli si avvicinò, vedendolo in difficoltà.  
“Ehi, hai bisogno di una mano?”  
Il mezzo demone si voltò a guardarla, premendosi la mano sulla ferita che si era aperta.  
“Te la cavi con le medicazioni, dolcezza?”  
Non era stato il senso di colpa a spingerlo fuori senza ombrello, in abiti “civili”, per non dare nell’occhio, a cercare quell’idiota di un kappa. Hakkai lo aveva guardato con un sopracciglio alzato, quei suoi odiosi occhi verdi, indagatori dell’anima, lo avevano spogliato da ogni menzogna il suo intento: era preoccupato per Gojyo, era pentito di quanto gli aveva detto e voleva rimediare. Ma, ovviamente, aveva inventato la scusa che probabilmente quell’idiota del mezzo demone poteva svenire indebolito e sanguinante da qualche parte e lui non aveva voglia di rimandare ulteriormente la partenza.  
Il demone aveva annuito e con un sorrisetto odioso aveva detto:  
“Buona fortuna, Sanzo.”  
Si guardò in giro, pensando da che parte poteva essersi diretto Gojyo, si strinse di più il mantello che usava per ripararsi dal freddo e avanzò sotto la pioggia, vedendo in lontananza una taverna: il classico luogo dove quel kappa sarebbe potuto cacciarsi. Appena dentro venne accolto dalla nebbiolina del fumo di tabacco, così denso da apparire quasi disgustoso pure per un fumatore incallito come lui. Non si abbassò subito il cappuccio per non attirare l’attenzione con i suoi capelli biondi da straniero e il chakra scarlatto sulla fronte.  
Lo vide subito, se ne stava a un tavolo in disparte, in una saletta, circondato da cinguettanti ragazze, mezzo nudo mentre si faceva pulire la medicazione, tra risate e carezze ambigua. Era così a suo agio tra quelle bellezze dai capelli lunghi e fluenti, dalle vesti succinte, i bei seni prosperosi che strusciavano sulle sue braccia con naturalezza e lui che sorrideva, che sorrideva sempre e in un modo che lui non aveva mai visto.  
Lo aveva visto sedurre – a volte senza successo – decine e decine di ragazze durante il viaggio, sempre con quel suo ghigno da latin lover esperto, gli occhi maliziosi, pieni di promesse fatte di sesso e godimento.  
Sesso e godimento: lui non sapeva cosa fossero.  
Sanzo abbassò gli occhi e si voltò per andarsene: alla fine Gojyo stava bene, anzi, benissimo. Non voleva dare ascolto all’orribile sensazione di oppressione che sentiva nel ventre.  
Nel voltarsi diede una spallata a un ubriacone, facendolo cadere a terra, attirando così l’attenzione del mezzo demone che riconobbe subito il mantello color sabbia, uguale a quello che usava lui e i suoi amici.  
“Ehi!”, Gojyo si alzò, ringraziando poi che tenere carezze e piccoli baci le ragazze, dirigendosi con ampie falcate verso il suo compagno, che dall’altezza immaginava essere Sanzo. Anche se la cosa lo lasciava alquanto perplesso.  
Il monaco però non rispose alla sua chiamata, continuando a camminare fino ad uscire dalla locanda, allontanandosi in fretta e furia, per non guardare in faccia quell’uomo che era in grado, solo con gli occhi, di farlo sentire _fragile_.  
  
Si sentì prendere per la spalle e voltare con forza e quasi non perse l’equilibro per il vigore con cui il mezzo demone lo aveva afferrato. Si tenne alla sua giacca di pelle e per un attimo il profumo speziato di Gojyo gli riempì le narici, mischiato alla nauseante fragranza di vaniglia e rose che era appartenuta alle donne che come piccole civette odiose gli si erano abbarbicate addosso.  
E lui, lui così a suo agio tra quelle bellezze, così immerso nel suo mondo personale.  
“Che vuoi?”, chiese poi Sanzo spingendolo via, facendolo barcollare.  
“Che voglio io? Che cazzo ci fai tu in giro bagnato fino al midollo! Sei venuto a cercarmi? So badare a me stesso.”  
“Non sono venuto a cercarti, è che quei due deficienti mi guardavano con biasimo e sono uscito per bere una birra.”  
“Oh beh”, Gojyo indicò la taverna alle proprie spalle con un sorrisetto provocatorio. “Qui ne hanno una gran varietà: chiara, scura, doppio malto, rossiccia. Hanno anche dell’ottimo sakè, puoi farti, non so, duecento bicchieri e fare al mondo il favore di andare in coma etilico.”  
Sanzo alzò le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Le ciglia chiare fremevano colpite dalle gocce di pioggia.  
“Da quando mi rubi le battute?”  
“No, questa non è tua. Quella a cui ti riferisci tu era più o meno: sì, ecco, vai a bere e facci il favore di spappolarti così tanto il fegato da morire agonizzante. E per inciso _questa_ è una battuta cattiva, ed è uscita dalle tue bellissime labbra sottili.”  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia a quel complimento che forse il kappa non si era reso conto di aver detto, poi le rialzò, in quella sua odiosa aria di sufficienza.  
“Che hai detto?”  
“Cosa ho detto?”, domandò di rimando il mezzo demone, che forse stava cominciando a rendersi conto di cosa avesse realmente detto un attimo prima.  
“Come sarebbero le mie labbra?”  
Fu il turno di Gojyo di alzare le sopracciglia. Sollevò le braccia poi, portandosi i capelli bagnati indietro.  
“Sottili… e credo che sentirle attorno a un pene sarebbe fantastico, non il mio, ovvio. Ma forse farti una scopata come si deve ti farà passare quel principio di isteria che ti ha colpito dalla nascita.”  
  
Sanzo spinse via Gojyo con forza e il ragazzo per poco non rovinò a terra, sulla fanghiglia. Gli occhi scarlatti del mezzosangue si strinsero, incattiviti dal comportamento irrazionale e burbero di Sanzo. Vide il bonzo voltarsi, sollevandosi il mantello sopra la testa per coprire i sottili capelli biondi e andarsene.  
Sentì farsi largo con prepotenza quel sentimento senza nome che provava per lui, quella paura, quel calore, quel dolce fremito che sentiva quando lo sentiva vicino a sé, quando vi erano quei brevi momenti di condivisione: una sigaretta, una bottiglia di sakè o una lattina di birra.  
Erano compagni eppure non lo erano. Il loro legame era molto vicino al cameratismo militare, aveva detto una volta Hakkai sorseggiando del sakè, con un sorrisetto ambiguo, come se avesse voluto insinuare qualcosa.  
  
Gojyo vide la figura di Sanzo farsi sempre più lontana e provò _paura_. Paura dell’abbandono, che quello sguardo sorpreso che aveva visto negli occhi di Sanzo, quella scintilla di lontano desiderio unito a sorpresa non fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione, che lo aveva spaventato al punto tale di insultarlo dopo avergli fatto inconsciamente un complimento.  
“Sanzo!”, lo chiamò, affrettando il passo sotto la pioggia violenta, cercando di raggiungerlo. “Sanzo! Fermati!”  
“Che cazzo vuoi?”, domandò il bonzo voltandosi di scatto, fermandosi in mezzo alla strada così di botto che quasi Gojyo lo urtò.  
“Non volevo offenderti.”  
“Mh, se pensi che le tue sciocche insinuazioni siano abbastanza crudeli da offendermi ti sopravvaluti.”  
Il modo in cui aveva storto le labbra, in quella smorfia di disprezzo perenne, il labbro superiore che si piegava appena verso l’alto, scoprendo i denti bianchi – miracolosamente bianchi – e dandogli quell’aria aggressiva: gli faceva venir voglia di sbatterlo contro il muro della locanda e fargli male. Male. In qualsiasi modo.  
“Parliamone, ok? Perché per me c’è di più che la tua rabbia nei miei confronti per essermi ferito nel tentativo di difenderti.”  
“Oh, e che cosa ci sarebbe tra noi?”  
“Non… non ho detto tra noi, razza di bonzo sordo.”  
  
Quella volta era stato Sanzo a tradirsi. Sgranò gli occhi chiari e riprese a camminare, questa volta però in direzione della locanda, dando una spallata a Gojyo per farlo scostare, visto che se ne stava lì impalato a guardarlo con i suoi seducenti occhi rossi.  
“Beh? E adesso che ti prende?”  
“Voglio bere quella dannata birra!”  
“Ohhh, come al solito te ne vai piuttosto che affrontare la situazione, Venerabile Sanzo! Ve bene! Continua così, continua a disprezzare gli altri dall’alto del piedistallo dove ti sei messo da solo e chiama ipocriti gli altri quando tu stesso lo sei!”  
Non sapeva da dove usciva tutto quel furore, quella voglia di urlargli contro e magari tirargli un pugno; ma non sopportava più l’idea di tenere tutto dentro.  
“Che cazzo hai detto?”, Sanzo si voltò, dopo essersi fermato ed essere tornato indietro, con passo minaccioso e gli occhi di brace. “Come cazzo ti permetti, _tu_ , sottospecie di parassita della società, di giudicare me! Dimmelo, avanti! Tu che cosa fai per gli altri?Aa parte piangere nel tuo ruolo di ragazzino abbandonato, mangiare senza tirare fuori un soldo, senza esserti mai impegnato veramente per avere qualcosa, per innalzarti dalla posizione di vagabondo quale sei. Cosa sei capace di fare tu senza l’aiuto di qualcun altro? Cosa sei in grado di risolvere? Avanti, dimmelo, giustificati se hai il coraggio di farlo! A cosa sei davvero utile a questo mondo oltre che scopare con qualche stronzetta di passaggio e perdere soldi a poker?”  
Gojyo lo fissò con occhi spalancati, sentendo il proprio cuore andare a pezzi di volta in volta, ogni parola che il bonzo pronunciava. Aveva ragione, sì, lui era solo uno sbandato alla fine, un parassita anche, visto che non aveva mai lavorato seriamente in vita sua, preferendo giocare d’azzardo e prostituirsi se proprio doveva, unendo l’utile a il dilettevole, a volte. Ma quel tono, era reale disprezzo quello che sentiva. E il disprezzo era qualcosa che aveva subito così tante volte che non poteva sopportarlo, non per quella sera.  
Fu lui a voltarsi questa volta, sollevando inutilmente il mantello fradicio sopra la testa e avviandosi dalla parte opposta al bonzo.  
Sentiva il forte impulso di piangere ma mai, mai, avrebbe dato a quel figlio di puttana la soddisfazione di vederlo _debole_.  
Lo vide andar via con sguardo attonito, e si rese conto solo in quel momento della pura cattiveria che gli era uscita dalle labbra. Chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo, andando a bere quella tanto agognata birra prima di decidere cosa fare.  
Gojyo tirò su col naso, pulendosi poi col dorso della mano, tossendo, indebolito dalle raffiche di vento freddo e dalla pioggia. Non aveva la febbre, ma in quello stato, con quella ferita ancora aperta, aggirarsi per le vie di quella piccola cittadina sperduta in quel della Cina era da pazzi suicidi.  
Avrebbe semplicemente voluto qualcuno al suo fianco con cui parlare, Hakkai magari, che sempre sapeva cosa dirgli, che sempre aveva la frase giusta al momento giusto e che lo guardava con quegli occhi verdi splendidi e gli sondava l’anima. Goku anche, con cui poteva svagarsi ridendo e scherzando, con cui poteva aprirsi un attimo, sapendo bene quanto la scimmia fosse ormai un uomo quanto lui.  
Ma si trovò a pensare che più di tutti, in quel momento, al suo fianco, voleva Sanzo. Forse era per i suoi occhi violetti, freddi e limpidi, per il suo viso così bello, così delicato e forte allo stesso momento, come una creatura perfetta, maschile e femminile insieme. Lui, che lo attirava e lo scacciava, che lo voleva – e lo sentiva – e lo respingeva, spaventato probabilmente dalla sua stessa inesperienza.  
Fece dietrofront, leccandosi le labbra bagnate dalla pioggia e decise di mettere fine a quella storia una volta per tutte.  
“Un ragazzo biondo? Sì, si è preso una camera di sopra, dopo aver ordinato una birra. Non aveva una bella cera e non ce l’hai neanche tu. È tuo amico, per caso?”  
Gojyo annuì guardando la formosa padrona della locanda, una donna di cinquant’anni che una volta doveva essere splendida negli abiti succinti che indossava e che nonostante tutto manteneva un certo fascino.  
“Vi ho visto discutere fuori. Senti, ti do la copia della chiave ma solo a patto che non fate casino nella mia locanda.”  
Gojyo fece un sorrisetto malizioso, alzando le sopracciglia: se la questione si fosse risolta come sperava sarebbe stato Sanzo a fare molto rumore.  
  
Lo trovò in camera, disteso sul letto, con un braccio sopra gli occhi. Il mantello bagnato appoggiato vicino alla stufa, gli stivali abbandonati sempre in prossimità di questa e il bel giovane steso sulle coperte calde.  
“Non dovevi solo berti una birra?”  
“E io non avevo detto alla vecchia di non far entrare nessuno?”  
Il monaco scostò il braccio dal viso e si voltò a guardarlo: non aveva l’aria di essere malato, per fortuna, ma solo molto stanco.  
“Oh, andiamo. È stata gentile e non è vecchia. Comunque; pensi davvero le cose che hai detto? Oh, per gli dèi, non posso certo offendermi se mi dici che sono un parassita, effettivamente ho vissuto sulle spalle della gente per anni, giocando d’azzardo e rubando, scopando poi a destra e a manca, neanche avessi la missione di popolare il mondo.”  
Mentre parlava si tolse il mantello, appoggiandolo su una sedia, vicino alla stufa per fare compagnia a quello di Sanzo. Si tolse gli stivali, lanciandoli da parte; uno di essi colpì uno di quelli di Sanzo e questo provocò una sua debole imprecazione.  
“Oh, andiamo, sono vecchi e rotti.”  
“I tuoi sono vecchi e rotti, kappa.”  
“Cazzate a parte…”  
Gojyo scostò con una spallata il monaco e si stese al suo fianco, su quel letto troppo piccolo per entrambi.  
“Ma che cazz-”  
“Zitto un po’, tu dici sempre agli altri di stare zitti stai silenzio tu, ora. Prima ti sei lasciato andare a uno dei tuoi straordinari monologhi distruggi persone e ora lascia che ti dica io qualcosa.”  
Gojyo si voltò verso di lui, prendendogli il viso tra le dita, tenendolo per il mento.  
“Non so come, non so perché e neanche voglio saperlo, ma tu mi piaci e _lo so_ che questa attrazione è reciproca.”  
“Tu vaneggi”, Sanzo scostò il viso con forza, cercando di alzarsi, trattenuto però dalle braccia forti di Gojyo. “Lasciami!”  
“No. Non ancora, perché non m’importa quanti insulti tu possa sputarmi addosso; mi sono reso conto che ti voglio e che è questo che mi ha fatto muovere per difenderti, anche se non ne avevi bisogno…”  
Gli occhi di Sanzo, di quel viola chiaro, così limpidi e chiari, lo fissarono per un lungo istante, osservando le sue iridi color cremisi, profonde e seducenti e per un attimo la sua convinzione vacillò. Lasciò che Gojyo avvicinasse il viso al suo, che sfiorasse le sue labbra con un bacio stranamente casto, essendo un’esperienza nuova anche per lui, quella di baciare un uomo, mentre per Sanzo era il primo bacio in assoluto.  
Il monaco appena sentì il contatto – come una sorta di scarica elettrica – con le labbra di Gojyo si scostò di fretta, sollevandosi a sedere sul letto, trattenuto dalla mano grande del mezzo demone posata sul suo petto.  
“Lasciami.”  
La richiesta fu fatta a voce bassa ma perentoria e Gojyo poteva solo immaginare quale guerra ci fosse nell’animo del monaco, quali scontri, quali fossero stati vinti e quali persi. Quando sentì la mano del bonzo posarsi sulla sua solo per scostarla si rese conto di quanto stava realmente accadendo.  
Sanzo, l’uomo con cui non era mai andato d’accordo, con cui era un continuo prendersi a parole, arrivando anche alle mani, l’uomo di cui riconosceva il grande carisma e niente altro, ecco, quell’uomo poco prima era tra le sue braccia e aveva cercato di violare le sue labbra vergini con un bacio.  
Perché non era solo un bonzo antipatico seppur carismatico, non era solo odioso seppur giusto nel suo essere spietato, non era solo affascinante nel suo essere bello come una donna e virile come pochi, specie con una sigaretta accesa, mollemente tenuta tra le labbra, era qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome.  
Lo fece ristendere, portandogli indietro i capelli biondi, scoprendo la fronte impreziosita dal chakra scarlatto, accarezzandola leggermente col pollice. Si chinò di nuovo su di lui, senza dire una parole, appoggiando le labbra sulle sue. Dopo un attimo d’indecisione le labbra di Sanzo si mossero, lentamente, in risposta al bacio del mezzo demone. Non sapeva bene come fare e a un primo e impertinente contatto della sua lingua si tirò indietro.  
“Apri la bocca”, sussurrò Gojyo scostandosi solo di qualche millimetro. I capelli rossi cadevano sul suo viso, tanto che in fine decise di prender glie buttarli sulle sue spalle, notando un piccolo sorriso compiaciuto del kappa.  
“Avanti…”, lo incitò, stuzzicandogli il labbro inferiore con l’indice della mano sinistra, arrivando a infilarlo delicatamente tra i denti, arrivando a sfiorargli la lingua che curiosa leccò immediatamente il suo polpastrello. “Se mi succhi il dito rischio di venire all’istante.”  
Sanzo per principio ebbe l’istinto di morderlo fino a farlo sanguinare, quel cazzo di dito, ma qualcosa si risvegliò in lui, una strana malizia s’insinuò in lui. Forse perché era citato e non ne era ancora cosciente. Era come esser tornati ragazzi.  
Quindi chiuse le labbra attorno al suo dito, succhiando poi la pelle salata, osservando con occhi curiosi la reazione piacevolmente colpita del kappa. L’altro Tìtirò fuori di colpo il dito dalla sua bocca e gli afferrò il mento, violando la sua bocca con un bacio soffocante, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Non sapeva cosa fare.  
Come diavolo si dava un bacio?  
La lingua di Gojyo si muoveva esperta nella sua bocca, andando in contro all’inesperienza del monaco, al suo essere teneramente impacciato.  
“Aspetta”, gli fece Sanzo, all’improvviso, scostandolo. Lo splendido viso era in fiamme, le guance scavate erano rosse, gli occhi parevano persino più grandi. “Cos’è, un gioco per te?”  
“Non è un gioco.”  
Sanzo ansimava, incapace di controllare un’eccitazione fisica mai provata, se non da ragazzo, appena adolescente, che era stata però smorzata dalla follia e dalla solitudine di quel tempo.  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che vuoi sedurmi per reale interesse nei miei confronti, che non è uno dei tuoi tentativi di schernirmi?”  
“No, Sanzo, io non lo so, non lo so cos’è. So soltanto che ti voglio, più di qualsiasi altra-”  
“Donna che ti sia passata nel letto? E questo che vuoi? Soddisfare un prurito sessuale? Una tua fantasia o curiosità che sia con me? E poi fare che cosa? Pretendere che io sia il tuo amichetto di scopate omosessuali?”  
“Perché devi sempre pensar male?”  
“Perché il più delle volte ci si azzecca.”  
Gojyo diede un pugno sul materasso, esasperato da quel Sanzo più malpensante del solito.  
“Oh, avanti”, fece poi dopo essersi calmato un attimo. “Non dire che non ti è piaciuto quel bacio. Non dirmi che adesso non ce l’hai duro e che non vuoi che io infili la mano nei tuoi pantaloni. Perché so per certo, che violento e forte come sei, se non avessi voluto che ti baciassi sarei già dall’altra parte della stanza con lo stomaco pieno di piombo!”  
“E presto lo sarai se non chiudi quella dannata boccaccia!”  
  
Non fece a tempo a capire bene cosa fosse successo: un attimo prima urlava dietro a Gojyo e l’attimo dopo si ritrovava, di nuovo, sotto di lui, spinto sul letto e di nuovo intrappolato tra le sue braccia, soffocato dai suoi baci. Spinte, schiaffi, abbracci, baci, morsi, graffi, accompagnati da sospiri e ansimi che ben poco avevano a che fare con la rabbia di una colluttazione.  
La lingua ruvida di Gojyo leccò dal basso fino al mento la pelle candido, mordendo poi la curva della mascella. Gli aprì la camicia con un gesto secco, facendo saltare via i bottoni, scoprendo il bel petto glabro e scolpito. Non sapeva bene come accarezzarlo, abituato a palpare e stringere tra le dita seni morbidi e tondi, e ci fu un attimo di indecisione nelle sue carezze, che dal petto, sfiorando i piccoli capezzoli rosa, scesero verso il basso, sull’addome piatto andando poi a sbottonare i jeans.  
“Fermo”, sussurrò Sanzo tra i gemiti, scostando il viso a baci che volevano solo zittirlo.  
Gojyo si sollevò solo per poterlo osservare dall’alto, in tutta la sua bellezza maschile e androgina. Passò le dita, solo la punta, sui muscoli dell’addome, scendendo verso il basso, toccando appena le anche sporgenti. A quel contatto Sanzo mosse istintivamente il bacino verso l’alto, appoggiando le gambe sulle cosce di Gojyo, cercando di rilassarsi a quella lenta carezza.  
Pareva così remissivo, passivo, ma non lo era e Gojyo lo sapeva benissimo. Era solo la voglia pura e innocente della curiosità, del voler sperimentare, già che c’era, qualcosa di nuovo. Lo aveva visto altre volte fare ad alcune ragazze, ma Sanzo era decisamente diverso, perché le adorabili fanciulle non avevano quell’aria truce, quella promessa di ucciderti a qualsiasi mossa falsa.  
  
Si lasciò sbottonare i pantaloni, osservando dal basso le dita di Gojyo, trattenendo il fiato quando sentì una leggerissima carezza sulla propria erezione intrappolata nei boxer. Provava un lieve imbarazzo, Gojyo, come gli altri due, lo avevano visto nudo svariate volte, quando specialmente si andava ai bagni pubblici e lì non aveva mai provato vergogna per il proprio corpo e si era lasciato guardare senza interesse. Ma qui era diverso, stava mostrando a Gojyo la sua eccitazione, la sua voglia, il suo desiderio; si stava facendo toccare dove nessuna mano, a parte la propria, aveva mai osato. Strinse le lenzuola tra le dita, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore quando la sua erezione venne liberata dall’aderente tessuto, stretta ora nella mano del mezzo demone che sapientemente lo masturbava, donandogli un piacere nuovo.  
“È strano sai? Toccare un altro uomo…”, mormorò Gojyo al suo orecchio, alla ricerca di una qualche forma di complicità.  
“Che vuoi che ne sappia io”, gli rispose a tono il monaco.  
“Mh, non dirmi che non ti sei mai masturbato, perché non ci crede nessuno.”  
Sanzo rimase in silenzio, cercando di trattenere la voce, di non dar soddisfazione a Gojyo e di fargli sentire i suoi mugolii soddisfatti perché gli piaceva, oh per gli dèi se amava quello che gli stava facendo.  
Gli prese il polso poi, sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo.  
“Sarebbe un cazzo di casino”, sussurrò ansante, alzando gli occhi liquidi su quelli del kappa. “Niente sarà più come prima.”  
“Niente è più come prima già da ora, Sanzo.”  
Cercò le sue labbra e Sanzo non gli negò un bacio umido e sensuale. Si trovò meravigliato a non essere disgustato da quella lingua che si muoveva nella sua bocca, dal sapore della sua bocca, dal contatto con la sua saliva.  
Aveva sempre ritenuto il sesso e tutto quello che lo circondava rivoltante, forse per i pochi e tristi contatti che da ragazzino aveva avuto con esso, quasi tutti forzati, di uomini che non sapevano tenere le mani a posto.  
Gojyo invece, solo con le sue labbra e le sue mani, risvegliava in lui tutti quei desideri sopiti: immagini che non sapeva neanche di poter creare nella propria mente, sogni che non pensava di poter fare.  
E fu così, tra ansimi e gemiti, mentre con un dito il mezzo demone gli stuzzicava leggermente il glande, sfiorando l’asta con il pollice, che a Sanzo sfuggi un richiesta che fu musica per le orecchie di Gojyo.  
“Continua.”  
“Sei sicuro?”  
“Non farmene pentire”, mormorò poi, tornando il solito cinico di sempre, scostando il viso dal suo e guardando altrove, con occhi socchiusi.  
“Non lo farò…”  
La mano di Gojyo si spostò, scendendo in basso, infilandosi nei boxer che aveva solo scostato, sfiorando con curiosità i testicoli, la pelle delicata, osservando ogni reazione sul quel viso che pensava di conoscere, le cui espressioni invece erano ancora un enigma. La testa sprofondò nel cuscino morbido e la bocca si spalancò, finalmente, pur non emettendo alcun suono.  
“Sanzo”, sussurrò Gojyo, spostandosi sopra di lui, sentendosi esplodere dalla voglia. Gli leccò il collo, spostandosi verso la gola, leccandogli persino la guancia accaldata. Passò la lingua sulle sue labbra più volte, senza mai approfittare della bocca aperta per baciarlo ancora, aspettando che fosse lui ad andargli in contro.  
E così fu, le due lingue s’incontrarono e si accarezzarono a lungo, mentre la mano di Gojyo non dava tregua al sesso di Sanzo, tanto che il monaco dovette fermarlo, afferrandogli il polso, per non venire subito.  
“Voglio scoparti”, gli sussurrò il mezzo demone all’orecchio, con voce roca, inasprita dal fumo e dall’alcool. “Voglio scoprati da tempo, vedere il tuo viso sconvolto dal piacere, sentire quanto sei stretto e farti mio.”  
Sanzo sospirò: la voce di quel kappa maledetto aveva il potere di farlo eccitare, forse anche per le parole oscene pronunciate, ma si rese conto solo a loro di quanto avesse voglia di essere scopato come diceva. Sì, sentirlo dentro di sé, essere preso, con forza, maltrattato e ripagarlo con la stessa moneta con graffi, schiaffi, morsi, farsi dominare solo per poi sconfiggerlo con la propria bellezza.  
“Lo vuoi anche tu?”, gli chiese poi, prendendo il suo viso tra le dita e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Vuoi essere scopato?”  
Sanzo lo fissò sgranando gli occhi, cercando di volgere lo sguardo altrove, non volendo rispondere.  
“Vuoi essere scopato?”  
“Lasciami…”  
“Rispondimi, o giuro sugli dèi che ti faccio uscire da questa stanza a carponi.”  
Sanzo assottigliò lo sguardo: dopo tutto era inutile continuare quella farsa, dopo che si erano baciati, che Gojyo lo aveva toccato nel suo intimo, tanto valva dirgli che sì, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé.  
Sì.”  
“Sì, cosa?”  
“Sì, voglio essere scopato.”  
Gojyo sorrise, non con scherno o malizia, ma dolcemente e si sollevò a sedere. Gli chiuse con cura la camicia e gli alzò boxer e pantaloni, sotto lo sguardo attonito del bonzo.  
“Meglio andare.”  
“Ma sei idiota o cosa? Mi costringi a risponderti a una domanda imbarazzante e poi-”  
Gojyo gli posò un dito sulle labbra e si alzò la maglia: la fasciatura ben stretta era macchiata di sangue.  
“La ferita si è riaperta.”  
Hakkai osservò i due con un sopracciglio alzato e le braccia incrociate sul petto, Goku invece era andato a dormire da un pezzo, dopo aver fatto indigestione di peperoni.  
I due erano tornati bagnati fin nelle ossa, Gojyo che si reggeva lo sterno, cercando di tamponare la ferita, mentre Sanzo non gli offriva alcun aiuto, tipico di lui, limitandosi a osservarlo, pronto a raccoglierlo nel caso fosse caduto.  
“Perché ci avete messo così tanto a tornare indietro?”  
Quando Sanzo scordava di essere il capo toccava a Hakkai prendere il controllo del gruppo, giusto per riportare tutti quanti con i piedi per terra.  
“Gojyo ha pensato bene di fare quello che fa di solito pur avendo una brutta ferita, l’ho trovato in una bettola.”  
“Una locanda e neanche tanto scadente”, lo corresse il mezzo demone, guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
Si erano messi d’accordo per inventare una bugia abbastanza credibile, qualcosa di così banale e scontato che Hakkai non avrebbe potuto fare altro che crederci.  
  
“Sei andato a donne con un buco nello sterno?”  
“Oh beh, ti avevo detto di non chiuderlo, eri stanco.”  
Il demone appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Ero stanco e provato dalla battaglia, ma ora il mio Ki è pronto per chiudertela. Comunque, sei davvero andato a donne ferito?”  
“In realtà no, è Sanzo che ingigantisce tutto perché è una verginella iraconda, la tipa mi stava solo facendo un pomp-”  
“Non mi interessa”, lo interruppe il guaritore, chiudendo gli occhi un attimo. “Vai in camera mia, così ti medico e ti spedisco a letto e tu Sanzo vedi di cambiarti d’abito e darti un’asciugata. Dopo tutto sei stato tu a dire che non dobbiamo portarci dietro pesi morti.”  
Sanzo guardò altrove, facendo per superarlo per chiudersi in camera. Fece però l’errore di togliersi di dosso il mantello bagnato.  
“Sanzo.”  
Il richiamo del demone lo fece voltare indispettito: davvero, non la sopportava più quella voce morbida e gentile, ma tagliente come mille pugnali.  
“Ti sono saltati via dei bottoni della camicia.”  
Gli occhi smeraldini di Hakkai lo inchiodarono per un momento, lo vide voltare lo sguardo verso le scale che il kappa aveva appena salito, poi tornare su di lui. Gli occhi verdi si socchiusero e un sorrisetto malizioso fece capolino su quel bel volto delicato.  
“Non è da te andare in giro così in disordine”, continuò con lo stesso tono, abbassando lo sguardo però, come deluso da qualcosa. “Se hai con te i bottoni posso riattaccarteli.”  
“Forse ne ho qualcuno di scorta…”, mormorò Sanzo, scostandosi da lui e passando finalmente avanti.  
Decise infine di fare un bagno, mentre Gojyo doveva forse sopportare le domande di Hakkai o le sue occhiatacce di rimprovero.  
Appoggiò i piedi sul bordo della vasca, affondando col resto del corpo nell’acqua calda, godendo del calore del bagno e del profumo dei sali. Gli tornarono in mente le mani di Gojyo, di quando lo aveva toccato, di come lo aveva baciato. Per gli dèi, quella lingua, ne sentiva ancora la carezza umida sulla pelle, come un’impronta bruciante e indelebile.  
Si sollevò con attenzione, avvolgendo il corpo magro nel morbido accappatoio bianco. Si frizionò i capelli con il cappuccio e poi li lasciò così, spettinati e umidi, mentre si stendeva sul letto, con la seria intenzione di pensare a tutto quello che era successo, ma l’improvviso bussare alla porta lo interruppe.  
Si alzò, andandola ad aprire, non molto sorpreso di trovare Gojyo dall’altra parte.  
“Che vuoi?”  
“Finire quello che avevamo iniziato?”  
“Certo, nella stanza di fianco a quella di Goku e Hakkai, sei molto furbo.”  
Il mezzo demone si appoggiò con un braccio allo stipite della porta, chinandosi verso di lui.  
“Dovrai fare attenzione a non alzare troppo la voce.”  
“Porco”, lo insultò Sanzo con sguardo truce, tuttavia si scostò, aprendo la porta e lasciandolo entrare. “Hakkai ti ha guarito?”  
In risposta Gojyo si sollevò la canottiera bianca mostrando il bell’addome integro, deturpato solo da una piccola cicatrice.  
Sanzo lo osservò solo un attimo, tornando poi a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“E Hakkai, per caso, ti ha fatto qualche domanda?”  
“In verità è stato in silenzio tutto il tempo e non è stato delicato. A parte quando mi ha curato col Ki, ma quando mi ha tolto la fasciatura per poco non me la strappava via. Deve essere molto arrabbiato.”  
“O molto geloso”, azzardò Sanzo, con un sopracciglio alzato, strofinandosi le braccia con la spugna dell’accappatoio.  
“Geloso? E di che?”  
“Di te, no?”  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia e poi scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo.  
“Naaa, non credo. Lo sappiamo che Hakkai vive nel ricordo di Kanan, ma se proprio ci tiene posso dare una bottarella anche a lui.”  
Si buttò sul letto, appoggiandosi su un gomito, battendo la mano libera sul materasso, come a dirgli di sedersi al suo fianco.  
“Non ti vuoi sedere vicino a me? Fino a due ore fa eri _sotto_ di me e non ti dispiaceva affatto.”  
Sanzo non rispose, limitandosi a prendere una sedia e avvicinarla al letto, sedendosi poi, accavallando le gambe.  
“Vuoi farti tutti i componenti del gruppo?”  
“Oh, suvvia, era solo una battuta, sarai mica geloso? Tu? Che non tieni conto di nulla e nessuno ora sei forse geloso?”  
“Non lo sono, ma non voglio neanche stare al tuo gioco perverso e venire a letto con te.”  
“Avevi detto per di volerlo, là, nella bettola, come tu l’hai chiamata.”  
Il mezzo demone si allungò, infilando il collo del piede dietro la gamba della sedia, trascinandola verso di sé. Sanzo però si alzò di fretta, lanciandogli un’occhiata truce e furiosa.  
“Non me lo sono mai fatto Hakkai, sta tranquillo, e non credo che fosse geloso, solo deluso dalla mia condotta immatura. Era preoccupato per me e per te, anche se non lo dà a vedere, pensava che ci fossimo cacciati in qualche guaio. Ora vieni qui.”  
Sanzo gli si avvicinò, abbastanza perché l’altro potesse prenderlo per i fianchi magri e attirarlo a sé. Il monaco appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, guardando altrove, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di avere la propria virilità semi eretta davanti al bel viso virile di Gojyo.  
“Sei eccitato e ti disturba che io lo possa vedere?”  
“Fai troppe domane.”  
“Mi piace troppo stuzzicarti, cercare di capire cosa ti passa per la testa perché, lo ammetto, io non ti capisco e forse mai riuscirò a farlo.”  
Gli occhi limpidi di Sanzo si spostarono verso il suo viso: viola e intesi, parevano quasi sorpresi dalle parole appena pronunciate dal mezzosangue.  
Lasciò che le sue mani esperte gli sciogliessero il nodo della cintura dell’accappatoio, che s’insinuassero sotto, accarezzandolo la pelle morbida che ricopriva i fianchi magri, provocando un leggerissimo solletico che gli fece tremare lo stomaco.  
“Hai… quella roba che usi per lubrificare le giunture della pistola, da qualche parte?”  
“Mh”, Sanzo si scostò, stranamente distaccato, forse solo impaurito da quello che sarebbe accaduto da lì a poco. “Lo prendo, tu intanto togliti i vestiti.”  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio nel vederlo spostarsi verso la sua sacca da viaggio, con l’accappatoio aperto e la schiena dritta, ma quella strana espressione sul viso, che non aveva mai visto; come se Sanzo stesse cercando la razionalità là dove doveva solo esserci cieca passione. Si alzò, sfilandosi la canotta con un fluido movimento. Scalciò via gli anfibi e si tolse anche i pantaloni. Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo sottecchi: la schiena di Gojyo era più ampia della sua, la pelle scura sottolineava i muscoli scolpiti. Gli occhi poi si spostarono sulle sue natiche e sulle sue gambe, trovando attraenti non solo le natiche sode, ma anche i polpacci ben fatti.  
Lo osservò stendersi sul letto, aspettandolo, l’erezione fiera tra le gambe, tra le cosce tornite.  
“Vuoi stare sopra?”, domandò afferrando il tubetto di lubrificante, osservandolo un attimo: era comune olio, non era detergente o altro, solo olio.  
“Sopra?”  
“A cavalcioni”, rispose Gojyo aprendo il tubetto.  
“Non mi farà male?”  
Gli occhi scarlatti del mezzo demone scattarono con guizzo divertito, seguiti da un sorrisetto malizioso.  
“In qualsiasi modo tu ti metta ti farà male.”  
Sanzo buttò a terra l’accappatoio avvicinandosi a lui, appoggiandosi con le mani al suo petto per sedersi su di lui.  
Assurdo, qualche ora prima stavano litigando furiosamente e ora stavano per fare sesso sul letto del monaco stesso.  
  
L’espressione di sofferenza sul suo viso era divina. Semplicemente magnifica, come il contrarsi leggero dei muscoli dell’addome. Quel’olio era miracoloso: Sanzo era scivoloso e bagnato in modo meraviglioso, ed era così stretto, così fottutamente e splendidamente stretto. Le sue mani che premevano sul suo petto, puntellandosi con delicatezza, mentre muoveva le cosce muscolose per alzarsi e abbassarsi su di lui. L’espressione di dolore e godimento sul viso di Sanzo era indescrivibile. Era così bello. Ne aveva avute di donne, Gojyo, e non se ne faceva neanche un vanto; sapeva di essere bello, sapeva quali donne abbordare e sapeva cosa dire e come per portarsele a letto.  
Non faceva poi tanta fatica.  
Molte erano belle, per i suoi canoni, magroline ma con il seno abbondante, con dei bei visi da riempire di baci.  
Ma la bellezza di Sanzo andava oltre, decisamente oltre. E i suoi occhi erano abbacinati.  
Si sollevò appena sui gomiti, alzandosi per toccare e accarezzare la sua schiena ampia, stringendo dolcemente i muscoli sodi sotto al pelle lattea, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli le cicatrici della battaglie, delle lotte, della sua solitudine.  
  
Una cosa che avevano condiviso: solitudine e fame.  
Era stimolante toccare la sua sofferenza e assaporare il suo piacere.  
Spinse contro di lui puntellandosi con i piedi, muovendo il bacino sotto di lui.  
“Sanzo”, lo chiamò con voce strozzata, solo per guardarlo negli occhi, accarezzargli la nuca e attirarlo verso di sé.  
“Sei così bello”, gli disse tra i baci, sospirando al suo tenero strusciare del viso del monaco sul suo, accompagnando i suoi movimenti tenendogli aperte le natiche.  
“Oh… cazzo…”, sussurrò Sanzo, chiudendo con forza gli occhi. Si accasciò sul mezzo demone, sentendo l’orgasmo avvicinarsi e farsi largo dentro di lui. Gojyo approfittò di quel momento di debolezza per ribaltare le posizioni, inchiodandolo al materasso.  
Lo vide volgere lo sguardo altrove ma Gojyo non glielo permise, baciandolo e costringendolo a guardarlo mentre spingeva forte dentro di lui, infilando una mano in mezzo ai loro due corpi per toccarlo.  
Fu con un gemito più forte degli altri che Sanzo venne tra le sue dita e il mezzo demone non sapeva se guardare il suo viso sconvolto dal piacere o lo sperma tra le dita: erano entrambe visioni troppo eccitanti.  
Gli accarezzò il viso con la mano pulita, sentendo il calore di quella pelle bagnata da un velo di sudore, spingendo dentro di lui con forza, quasi con violenza, vedendo la sua bocca aprirsi per lasciar sfuggire gemiti di dolore e poi stringere i denti, per non dargli ulteriori soddisfazioni.  
Era sempre una lotta alla fine.  
Raggiunse l’orgasmo buttando indietro la testa, i capelli rossi appiccicati alla schiena bagnata, aprendo la bocca e snudando i denti, in un grido di piacere. Si lasciò andare a una piccola risata, abbassando lo sguardo sul monaco che nel frattempo aveva il viso rivolto verso il muro, ma lui lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo, che Sanzo lo aveva guardato durante l’apice e che gli era anche piaciuto sentire il seme caldo dentro di sé. Era palese, lo leggeva nel languido luccichio dei suoi occhi.  
“Mi sei… venuto dentro…”  
“Tu non mi hai detto di spostarmi e poi che pericoli vuoi che ci siano? Sono sano come un pesce e tu di certo non rischi di rimanere incinto. O forse sì? Dopo tutto il tuo perenne ciclo mestruale può essere un indizio…”  
Schivò un pugno tirato debolmente, più per ripicca che per reale rabbia. Sempre con un sorriso uscì da lui, stendendosi al suo fianco. Lo osservò riprendere fiato, steso sulla schiena e con le gambe aperte.  
Non riusciva a muoversi, gli tremavano ancora le gambe per la tensione. Sanzo avrebbe voluto stenderle ma si sarebbe sporcato ancora di più, decise così di trovare la forza e alzarsi, nonostante la prevedibile fitta che sentì. Sotto lo sguardo di Gojyo si spostò in bagno, chiudendosi dentro. Afferrò un asciugamano e lo bagnò con dell’acqua, così da pulirsi dal proprio seme che aveva sul ventre e da quello del mezzo demone che gli colava tra le gambe. Non si guardò allo specchio neanche una volta, impaurito da quello che avrebbe potuto scorgere nel riflesso: un uomo che si era lasciato andare, una volta tanto, ai suoi più primordiali istinti.  
Buttò l’asciugamano nel cesto della roba sporca e tornò sul letto. Gojyo si era pulito con dei fazzolettini ed era ancora nudo nel letto, questa volta sotto le coperte. Lo stava aspettando con un sorriso tranquillo, un braccio infilato sotto il cuscino e l’aria di chi aveva solo voglia di parlare. Sanzo si stese sotto le coperte e gli diede subito le spalle. Si aspettava un qualche tipo di smancerie da parte del kappa e infatti non tardarono ad arrivare.  
Un bacio sulla nuca seguito dalle sue braccia che lo avvolsero teneramente.  
“Ti è piaciuto?”  
“Queste non sono quel tipo di domande da evitare accuratamente dopo un rapporto sessuale?”, domandò di rimando il monaco.  
“E tu che ne sai? L’hai letto su qualche rivista?”  
Sanzo rispose con un verso, una sorta di ringhio animale e cercò di scostare le braccia del mezzo demone, senza riuscirci.  
“No, non litigheremo ancora, non ne ho proprio voglia.”  
“Comunque non so cosa pensare: non ho mai immaginato di fare sesso e sinceramente ci sono ancora cose che mi lasciano perplesso, in quello che abbiamo fatto. Non pensavo di certo di farlo con te.”  
“Neanche io pensavo di farlo con te”, ammise Gojyo, passando le dita tra i capelli morbidi del bonzo. “Ma sei l’essere umano più eccitante del pianeta, quando ti ci metti.”  
Sanzo arrossì e s’infuriò per questo, ringraziò però che Gojyo non potesse vederlo.  
“E ora?”, domandò dopo un lungo momento di esitazione, godendosi le carezze di Gojyo.  
“Non lo so, di certo Hakkai avrà sentito, Goku probabilmente dorme, ma ci arriverà, prima o poi…”  
“Che non ti passi nell’anticamera del cervello che ora siamo amanti o roba del genere…”  
Il mezzo demone ridacchiò e a Sanzo parve quasi la risata di una carogna, aggrottò le sopracciglia quando si senti voltare il viso verso di lui.  
“Sei mio, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere.”  
Lo costrinse a un bacio appassionato, a far entrare la sua lingua tra le labbra e a ricambiarlo. Fu proprio quando Sanzo si lasciò andare alla passione, quando si girò anche col corpo verso di lui, quando lo afferrò per le spalle in abbraccio impacciato che Gojyo lo lasciò.  
“L’ho sempre pensato, che quelli casti e puri come te in fondo sono i peggiori maniaci.”  
“Vaffanculo.”  
 “Mh, questo dovrei dirlo io a te, ex ciliegina mia”, commentò Gojyo sculacciandolo con violenza, così forte da far sobbalzare il monaco.  
“Adesso basta, kappa di merda!”  
  
Nella notte, mentre la locanda dormiva, due uomini si lasciarono andare ancor alla passione e alle litigate, come se una non potesse escludere l’altra. I clienti delle camere vicine cercavano di far finta di niente e la locandiera aveva timore di quel tizio dall’aria torva e i capelli biondi e non disse niente. Verso la mattina si sentì un colpo di pistola e il rumore di qualcosa che s’infrangeva a terra.  
“Chiudi quella bocca infame! Animale!”  
In risposta ci fu solo la risata divertita e vagamente lascivia di un kappa che c’aveva preso gusto a litigare.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
